The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that outputs a notification sound, and an image-forming apparatus.
In an image-forming apparatus, when paper runs out or when a paper JAM or the like occurs, or when a facsimile signal is received, a notification sound is outputted to notify of the event. As technology for making it easy to hear this notification sound, technology has been proposed that sets frequencies at which the notification sounds can be easily distinguished, while taking into consideration the sounds that are generated from other apparatuses that are installed near the image-forming apparatus.